The invention has particular utility for forming curved tempered glass sheets such as are currently used for automobile windows, and hence will be described in detail with reference thereto.
In recent years, there has been a greatly increased demand for automobile windows of relatively thin curved tempered glass. During this time, efforts have continued to produce, by various methods and means, thin curved tempered glass sheets of the highest quality to meet the ever increasing and exacting requirements of the automotive industry.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus whereby thin curved tempered glass sheets of exceptional high quality, possessing consistent accurately controlled curvatures, can be manufactured on a continuous high production basis at relatively low cost and with minimum breakage or scrap losses.